Kill The Promise
by CVLTheDragonSlayer
Summary: [ONESHOT] What if Akame and Kurome's duel as seen in the anime ended a little differently? What if Wave never came, and Tatsumi was too late? Rated T for blood and character death. TatsumixAkame!


_**2/17/15 UPDATE: I added in a few lines and fixed some grammatical errors. Check them out yourselves!**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I felt like the current number of TatsumixAkame fanfics on this website was unacceptably low, so I decided to straight up abandon my other projects (Knowing that nobody would give a crap because it's been a pretty long time since I've written my last fanfic), rewatch BOTH episode 22 &amp; 21 for inspiration (and for feels, obviously), make use of my sudden urge to write an AGK fanfic and bring you guys this awesome oneshot. **_

_**BUT, since it's the anime adaption of Akame ga Kill! (A.K.A Akame ga Thrones) we're talking about, pack your belongings, boys and girls! We are setting out on a post-Valentine's Day feel trip!**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: Sad as it is, Akame ga Kill! and all of its contents belong to their rightful owners, not me. If I owned it then nobody in Night Raid would've died.  
**_

_**Which kinda sucks since if that happens it's basically gonna be Power of Friendship all over again. No offense, Fairies and Pirates!  
**_

* * *

**An Akame ga Kill! Fanfiction**

**Kill The Promise  
**

* * *

**Drip. Drip. Drop.**

Thunderbolts roared above the dark, cloudy sky as it rained heavily down the quiet street.

_Great. Just great._

A certain boy couldn't do anything but curse luck under his throat as he quickened his pace, his medium-length brown hair and his favorite white jacket already drenched from the rain. There was something about this sorrowful, moody atmosphere that he just couldn't put up with.

That "something" happens to be this weird feeling in his gut. The horrific, nauseous feeling that was only present when Night Raid had lost another precious member.

The presence of nearby death.

As if life wanted to be a total bitch and make him feel even worse, an ugly image popped up inside the young assassin's brain. An image of his friend and companion, lying completely motionless in the empty field outside the church with her eyes tightly shut, her clothes torn and her once perfect skin ruined by various cuts and gashes.

_...No! _

Tatsumi violently shook his head, wiping the picture off his mind and attempting to calm down.

He didn't want to believe it.

She had promised him, just like he had promised her.

She's not going to lose.

Akame's strong. She's the strongest of them all. She wouldn't die.

She _couldn't _die.

...Right?

Forcing his eyes closed, Tatsumi's footsteps got louder and louder as he ran faster, not wanting any other negative thoughts to come up. He had to be there in time.

He knew there was no chance of preventing the sisters' inevitable confrontation, but he _had _to do something. Plus, what if someone else tried to stop the duel?

His other friends may have fallen, but he knew for a fact that Akame would be just fine. Unfortunately some deep, dark parts of his soul had stated the opposite.

That was why Tatsumi was currently sprinting at maximum speed towards the area where he believed Akame and Kurome would settle their differences in spite of Najenda and Leone's countless protests, silently praying for his female friend to be okay.

And then after she emerged as the victor of the duel, maybe he could finally muster up enough courage to confess.

And then maybe, just _maybe_, she would accept his feelings and they would become something more than just friends. They would fight side by side till the end, they would be the perfect assassination duo, and after the Revolutionary Army had succeeded in bringing down the rotten Empire, maybe they would finally get married and settle down for a newer, happier life.

_Maybe..._

Tatsumi's trained eyesight enabled him to make out a lone figure in the distance after a couple of minutes of endless running. The dark scenarios from before played all over again in his mind.

But this time, it was the real deal.

The brown-haired boy immediately halted at the tragic sight, his eyes widened in horror and his heart sank.

He was never going to forget the sight of a severely injured Akame lying over a pool of fresh blood.

Her own blood.

_NO! _

Tatsumi internally screamed. Not giving up on the red-eyed girl, he rushed over to her side, his breath becoming shaky and shallow from both exhaustion and anxiety. He yanked her shoulders up once he got closer to her unmoving form, then frantically shook her, desperately calling out her name.

* * *

"...me!"

"...ame!"

"AKAME!"

Said girl slowly came to her senses, much to a certain brown-haired assassin's relief.

_**(Play one of the ending songs or, more preferrably, an OST from the anime (the best one would be Sheele's theme) while reading from this point forward for more feels! Dunno 'bout you, but that worked for me.)**_

"Tatsumi..." She mouthed his name, unable to speak clearly since she was gradually dying. Her sight was a little bit blurry and her eyelids were heavy as hell, but she could still see him. His wild medium-length brown hair, his big green eyes, his ridiculously handsome features.

_He came..._

"Thank God...You're okay...You're okay..." It always broke her heart to see the normally cheerful, kind, friendly and sometimes cocky Tatsumi tearing up. Yes, she also worried for her other comrades when they were sad and always tried to cheer them up to the best of her abilities, but somehow the young man before her was another different story.

Tatsumi wiped his tears and picked the nearly dead girl up bridal style.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hideout. You look absolutely horrible with all that blood on you."

In fact, she did.

Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame, a deadly assassin of Night Raid, was a mess. Her once perfect skin was completely ruined by massive cuts, blood stains, gashes and bruises. Her red gauntlets were missing, her black sleeveless shirt and the red miniskirt that accompanied it was torn and ragged, her knee-length dark hair was now messy and unkempt while her crimson orbs struggled only to remain half-open. Her younger sibling - the one who had, without a doubt, done this to her - was nowhere to be found. Murasame was laying next to its owner, its scabbard hidden from Tatsumi's sight.

Despite all of this, she smiled warmly, simply acknowledging the fact that the most important person to her was here.

And he came for her.

_You idiot...I told you not to interfere...  
_

"...It's alright...Put me down..." Unbeknownst to her, those mere five words pierced through the poor boy's heart like a sharp fang, enlightening him on the cliché situation he was in.

Tatsumi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as not-so-pleasant memories came rushing back to him in an instant. The memories that had been haunting him in his sleep for who knows long, the memories thought to have been gotten rid of for good.

The memories of a certain pink-haired girl's demise.

_"I'm so glad I fell in love with you, Tatsumi..."_

"...Tatsumi? Are you alright?"

Said boy's lush green orbs softened. Even when on the verge of death, the young woman he once thought to be a merciless, cold-hearted killer still deeply cared for his well-being.

"N-Nothing serious, Akame! Just some bad flashbacks..." He assured her, gently putting her down on the field. He then sat down, one hand tightly gripping Akame's while resting the other one on her chest area _**(IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS! Friggin' pervs...)**_, watching it rise and fall and feeling her steady heartbeats.

**Drip. Drip. Drop.**

The rain seemed like it would never stop.

"Tatsumi...You big dummy..." Akame's own eyes began to tear up, her free hand reaching out to trace the outlines of Tatsumi's face while he released his clutch on her hand and did the same thing to her.

"...Why did you have to come?" That was a rhetorical question. She knew why he came.

"To ensure that nobody would interupt you guys, of course. Plus, if anyone has to comfort you after you freakin' _murdered_ your own sister, it's gonna have to be me."

Akame's smile grew as she struggled to sit up, and then dragged Tatsumi into a warm embrace.

"...A-Akame? Is something wr-"

His words came to a stop as he felt something salty dripping onto his already soaked sweater.

Her tears.

Akame was crying again.

And so was Tatsumi.

She sobbed and screamed like a maniac into his chest, her slender arms swung over his neck, almost choking him. He held her close and hugged her back, fisting strands of her hair as he tried in vain to stop his own tears from falling.

The raven-haired girl knew that karma would eventually punish her for the sins she had committed from her old days as an assassin for the corrupted Empire, but now that she had gotten a taste of the bittersweet albeit rewarding sensation that is love, she suddenly felt like she wasn't ready to let go.

She didn't want to make him suffer.

_He didn't want to suffer another loss of a friend._

She didn't want to die.

_He didn't want her to die._

Or, at the very least, she didn't want her passing to be like this. Slowly dying in an empty, rainy field in the arms of the boy she secretly developed feelings for. There was just too much tragedy, too much sadness to bear.

There was still too many things she wanted to do in the world of living.

One of those things were to finally confess to the brown-haired assassin who was currently comforting her.

"...Ano ne, Tatsumi." She asked shortly after their wave of tears had died down.

"What is it?" He kept hugging her, his fingers gently stroking her raven locks. She took a deep breath, then continued.

"Oshiete...How does it feel when you realize your special someone won't be able to reunite with you?"

Tatsumi stiffened.

Then came silence.

Akame gritted her teeth and bit her lower lip. She was expecting this.

She was expecting him to refuse to reply to that question, as it was simply too painful for him to answer. Mine was the world to him, and he would never accept the fact that the two of them were now seperated for eternity. He would hopelessly believe that one day they would meet up again.

She was also expecting him to yell at her, to tell her to stop blabbering, that she wasn't going to die no matter what.

She, however, did _not _expect him to release her from his grasp all of a sudden, cup her face and do something that she wouldn't even dare to dream of him doing. A strange but somewhat soothing sense of warmth spreaded all over her insides, slowly mending her broken heart.

The girl with crimson red eyes couldn't do anything but stay where she is, dumbfounded and not to mention extremely flustered as the boy of her dreams closed the distance between their lips.

She was shocked, so shocked that it took her half a minute to kiss him back with just as much passion, pouring in all of her love and care for this boy, all of her remaining emotions and all of her happiness. She once again snaked her arms around Tatsumi's neck, fiercely taking over their little makeout session and almost pushing him down as if she wasn't dying just a second ago. The joy of her hidden feelings finally being returned after she had to conceal them for ages completely took over her entire body, nearly making her forget about her current condition.

His mouth broke away from hers for a split second, then returned. Tatsumi's right hand kept stroking her hair as his left hand moved from her cheek to her back, gently rubbing small circles. He took in her lovely scent, the sweet strawberry-like taste of her lips, everything.

She wished she wasn't about to pass away.

_He wished she wasn't about to die._

She wished this moment would last forever.

_He wished this moment would last forever._

Unfortunately, life had other plans for them.

After four minutes of intense lip-locking, the two assassins reluctantly broke their kiss to gasp for air and then gazed deep into each other's eyes.

"I have no idea." He genuinely smiled at her, his green orbs still filled with tears. "Because that special someone is still alive, and I'm looking right at her."

"Tatsumi..." Akame gritted her teeth again, avoiding his gaze. Her head rested on the all-too-familiar tan sweater as she clung tightly to him, lightly sniffling.

She always thought it was Mine. She always thought she didn't have a chance.

She never thought it had been her all along.

Only a second had passed by and she already missed the warmth of his skin.

Akame's mood dropped as her head suddenly felt dizzier than before. She coughed up some blood before raising her face to look at Tatsumi, who was now worrying again.

This was it.

"Ne, Tatsumi..." She tapped her forehead against his, tears freely streaming down her cheeks. "Be sure...to keep your promise..."

"...E-Eh? What do you mean?"

"Keep your promise...Live...Complete Night Raid's mission..." She coughed again. "And maybe...I'll tell Mine to...let you have a shot with me...in the afterlife..."

"Akame..." He cried out, grasping her shoulders. "No...Didn't you promise to me too...!? You're going to live through this! Don't give up just yet!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Tatsumi...I'm...not much of a promise keeper..." She grinned, her crimson orbs becoming waterfalls. "Gomen ne...I'm afraid...I...can't stay with you...any longer..."

"NO!" Tatsumi reached his breaking point. "Hora...Hang in there...Don't die on me, Akame...Don't you dare die on me..."

"Baka Tatsumi...My time is up..." She was also sobbing, her hand carressing his features for the last time. "Survive...for me...okay? Tell Boss...tell Leone...I'm sorry..."

"No...Please..." He lost Sheele, he lost Aniki, he lost Chelsea, he lost Su-san, he lost Lubba, he even lost Mine. But he was not losing Akame. Definitely not after he finally had the chance to confess to her.

God is an asshole.

At least he's still nice enough to give the raven-haired girl enough time to yank Tatsumi's head down and desperately smash her mouth against his, savoring his scent for the last time. She used up all that was left of her strength to maintain the kiss for a whole minute, drinking in his features one final time, then ultimately let go and fall down onto his chest.

But not before she whispered the three magical words to his ears.

**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.  
**

She couldn't see anything.

Everything was dark. Even darker than her own hair color.

**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.  
**

Akame didn't give a damn. She did it.

She declared her love for Tatsumi. Nothing could possibly satisfy her more. Not even a crapload of grilled evil bird meat stuffed right into her mouth.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

"Geez, Akame...You could've just told me..." Mine cutely pouted, offering her a hand. She shyly took it, muffling a squeak of surprise as the shorter girl pulled her up from the ground and dragged her along.

That's when she suddenly realized she wasn't at the church grounds anymore. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, then immediately swallowed her words when she saw all the passed ones standing on a hill waving at her.

Sheele dropped her glasses like the airhead that she always was, but this time she managed to grab them in time, put them back on and smile warmly at her.

Bulat and Susanoo simply gave her a nod and a congratulating smirk.

Chelsea winked playfully at her, still sucking on a lolipop as usual.

Lubbock gave her a simple smile, his slightly overgrown green hair covering one of his eyes.

And Mine was grinning at her.

"Come on!" She said. "Don't keep us waiting!"

**Thump. Thump.**

Akame's face lit up. She was done.

**Thump.**

_"Sayonara, Tatsumi...I love you..."  
_

* * *

"...Akame?" Tatsumi called out.

She was cold.

"Oi, Akame...Wake up!"

First Mine. Now Akame.

"...Akame! Come on, this isn't funny! Stay with me!"

He was alone.

"AKAME!"

* * *

_**And thus ends the tale of a heartbroken boy and his dead lover.**_

_**...What?**_

_**Oh, you were expecting something fluffy and adorable? Well sucks to be you! This was originally made to piss off the happy couples on Valentine's Day!**_

_**And if you're weeping on the floor right now, that means it worked! Yippee!**_

_***gets shot***_


End file.
